


[Fanart] Do you think I’m a prostitute too?

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny">Janonny's</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/766728">By The Hour</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Do you think I’m a prostitute too?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By The Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766728) by [janonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny). 



**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/48431563784/you-think-im-a-prostitute-derek-said-voice)


End file.
